Humans and there ways
by koobeans
Summary: Lucy befriends a peasant named Holly, and allows her  and her mouse Hiccup  to stay with her at Cair paravel. and who does she meet there? the one, the only, EDMUND!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Horatio!" You must be able to do better than that!"  
"I'm sorry, Temleh. Not all of us can stay at home practicing our sword fighting all day!"  
I do not practice! I am a natural!"  
" A fool, perhaps. But a natural? no. I've seen you practice with your little sister!"  
"Holly? When would i have time to practice with **her**? She's always got her nose in book anyway."  
"You cannot lie to me, Temleh. Although a girl, she's quite quick with a sword!"  
"And how would YOU know?"  
"I've practiced with her, of course! And I'm not ashamed to admit it."  
I continued to watch the two boys practice, wishing my book had not finished so soon. They were quite interesting to watch though. It was easy to pick out their flaws (of which there were many) especially on my brother, Temleh. I HAD practiced with both boys, and had purposely lost to both. Of course, I could have won if I had wanted to. It would have been quite easy... neither of them are all that good... and father would be disappointed at the boys inability to win. And mama would be disappointed in my un-ladylike behavior. She has difficulty realizing i was about as ladylike as a toad. so I lost to both of them. I find it amusing how Temleh is father's favorite... I mean, if anyone, i would have expected it be Alexander, my oldest sibling. i think perhaps, he WAS daddy's favorite... until he married sir Iskander. I enjoy both Alex and his husband a great deal and still see them, despite fathers though he is a nit-wit, he's still following in my fathers footsteps. therefore he is the favorite.  
"Hello! Oh great and lovely giant!" squeaked my best friend, the little brown mouse Hiccup.  
"Hello, small and lovely Hiccup who has distracted my mind from its wanderings yet again." i replied  
"Holly! I was patrolling our castle when the young queen Lucy stopped in!" We didn't actually live in a castle... we had a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. but hey, sixteen year olds can pretend too!  
"A queen? Oh now that just wont do... I'm the only queen around here! Let's go in and see her!" Stumbling through the grass, Hiccup clinging to my collar, as usual, and ducking under the continuing sword fight, we made it to the castle of queen Holly and king Hiccup. When i opened the door, I saw a small girl sitting at our table, sipping tea. She couldnt be more than fourteen or fifteen. This must be queen Lucy.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sorry for any errors there might be in this. do you like it? do you hate it? i would really enjoy knowing! tell me in a review! but please, don't rip my heart out and step on it!**

~Dani


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room and my mother glared at me. I stared at her, wondering what I had done this time. She motioned her eyes to queen Lucy. With a small "Oh!" I curtsied to the young queen. She smiled and said, "What is your name?"  
"Holly." I replied, adding a "Your majesty" when I felt my mothers eyes glaring at my back. Queen Lucy, noticed this exchange, and giggled. She then said, "Lucy is fine. There is no need to bother with titles."  
"Thank you Lucy." I said.  
"And who is your adorable little friend? Perched on your shoulder?" she said referring to Hiccup.  
"This is Hiccup, my brave and wonderous knight!"  
"Oh! He's so cute! May I hold him?" I handed Hiccup over to her and he hesitantly waved and then bowed. "Hello, sir Hiccup." said Lucy.  
"Now," my fathers rumbling voice interupted, "Queen Lucy has lost her way, and you will be showing her back." ... a queen... getting lost in her own kingdom? How odd. Granted, we were in the middle of no where.  
"Where will I be taking you?" I asked Lucy.  
"To the castle. Perhaps you and your adorable little friend would like to stay with us?"  
"We would be honored!" I said.  
"Good, now, I don't know how long you'll be staying, but in order to keep your parents from worrying, if anything should happen to you, we shall send someone to give them the news."  
"Alright." my mother said, giddy that I had made friends with the queen of Narnia.

As my mother packed me a small bag, I went outside to prepare my favorite horse, Elliot, for the journey. Hiccup enjoyed Elliot too and usually clung to him instead of me on longer rides. I suppose in the room the kings and queens of Narnia come from, talking to your horse would be crazy. I just can't imagine not being to talk to Elliot... or Hiccup. Elliot was beautiful and black, and he wasn't much of a talker. people always compared his coat to the hair on my head. I don't really mind though because Elliot's got very beautiful coloring. I was knocked out of my daydream by Lucy, who came up behind me with the words, "Oh my! What a beautiful horse! What is his name?"  
"Elliot." Elliot said in his low voice. Lucy smiled and we both mounted our horses. As i waved goodbye to my family (and Horatio) I realized that I was going to be able to be a tad bit more independent now, and that made my day.

* * *

**Hello! First off, read and review! Second off, is sword fighting one word or two? until I know I'll use two. And please, if you noticed any mistakes in my grammar, or spelling, please tell me. I'll never get any better if I don't know what to fix! Thank you very much.**

**~Dani  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! just to let you know, this story is after prince Caspian, but Susan and Peter never had to leave because the story would be rather boring without them. And remember, reviews to me are like Turkish delights to Edmund :D**

* * *

The ride to the castle was long, but not uninteresting. Lucy told me how she had come to be in Narnia, and all about the white witch and Aslan. I had, of course, heard all these stories before, but they never really enthralled me so much as they did when Lucy told them. It was like reading an incredibly good book. and the detail in which she went, sent shivers down your spine. I was nearly brought to tears when Lucy told me about the stone animals and thinking that Edmund was dead. She also told me about her siblings. Edmund had been a rather foolish boy when he was younger, but had since made an effort to redeem his mistakes. Peter had become a little wonky for a while, but had since gone back to normal. Susan seemed like she didn't have a flaw, but Lucy said she was to scared of becoming attached to anything, for fear of having it ripped away from her. She also told me that prince Caspian and Susan were "a thing" (I also found out she rather liked throwing parties). Prince Caspian stayed at the castle most of the time because of Susan. I had heard little about Caspian, but there really wasn't much I found out about him that interested me. After what seemed like only a few minutes, we arrived at the castle... what a glorious sight it was. Not giving me much time to gape, Lucy led me over to the stables and we got Elliot and Lucy's horse set. Hiccup asked if he could stay and talk with Elliot, and i said that it was fine. If he couldn't find me we were to meet at the stables again. Then Lucy led me out of the stables and we walked round to the front of Cair Paravel. As we entered inside a girl ran up to us and hugged Lucy. I figured that this was Susan. "Oh thank heavens! " she said to Lucy, "You're safe! You were gone for so long! And not telling anybody, how foolish of you!"  
"Sorry Susan, I only meant to be gone for a short time. I wanted to get you all Christmas gifts! And I didn't want to tell you! I was given difficult directions and got lost!"  
"Lu, you should have told someone! Even one of the maids! We nearly sent out a searching party!"  
" I'm sorry Susan!" I wont do it again!"  
"who's this?" Susan said, noticing me for the first time.  
"This is my new friend Holly. She'll be staying with us for a while!"  
" It's a pleasure to meet you!" Susan said, "Do you have any idea where she might sleep Lu?"  
"What about the room in between mine and Peters?"  
"Oh, what a wonderful idea! I'll have Lydia get it ready for you!" she then wandered off with a look of happiness on her face. How very pleasant she seemed. Not like what I would have thought a queen of Narnia would be like. At that moment two boys, well men, walked into the room. It seemed that they were having some sort of frivolous argument.  
"No, Peter, I did not cheat!" a boy with dark hair and eyes said.  
"Yes you did!" said the boy called Peter. I figured these were Lucy's other siblings Edmund, and Peter.  
"Tell me, how does one cheat at sword fighting?"  
"I don't know but you did!" At this, Lucy laughed and both boys looked at us. They walked over to us and Lucy said,"This is Holly! She'll be staying with us for a while!"  
"Hello, Holly. Nice to meet you, I'm Peter."  
"Nice to meet you too." I said.  
"I'm Edmund." said the dark haired boy.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you king Edmund."  
"What did I tell you about using titles?" Lucy scolded.  
"Sorry." Both Peter and Edmund gave a smile at that.  
"Come on then," Lucy said, "Let me show you your room!"

* * *

**Hello! I just want to say this, I know all my chapters are really short. I just can't seem to prolong them! I'll try to update as much as possible to make up for it. By the way, I would really like to thank Noel Ardnek for reviewing (and answering my sword fighting question!) Again, please help me out with my mistakes, so that I know! P.S. I'm in a bit of a name crises and don't have a name for a new character I'm going to introduce, so if you could help me out that'd be super nifty! It is an animal so I'm not going to name it something human, but I don't want to reveal what it is just yet because I really like this character and want him to be a surprise! So tell me pleasseeeee!**

**~Dani**

**P.S.S. THE TWENTY FIVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS STARTS ON ABC FAMILY TONIGHT! WOOHOO!  
**


End file.
